When Love and Hate Collide At Sunrise
by Lena09
Summary: 'Life isnt a fairy tale' That is what we are told but, what happens when a life is presented to you that very closely resembles a fairy tale of your own? would you just let it go by or take the chance?
1. Independence Day

With just one glance, I could tell that he was the kind of person who walked around with a sign in neon letters on his forehead that said A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. The bell rang and I left the classroom in a rush, I was trying to avoid David, he made me very nervous, but while trying to rush out of the room I forgot to close my backpack, and my sweater got caught in the door. Then I saw that David eagerly run out to help me unhook my sweater. I felt embarrassed and I fidgeted a lot. Suddenly it was raining school supplies, my phone, books and pens flew out of my backpack. I had no idea what to tell him, I wanted to thank him for unhooking me, but I also wanted to tell him he was an idiot for making my textbooks fly out my bag. I decided to pick up my stuff before anybody else broke something else or created another accident. David got down and helped me, while I was distracted grabbing my supplies, we both reached out for my favorite book and our hands touched. It was an amazing feeling and he had the best smile I had seen so far, his eyes were glistening like little stars on a clear summer night. From that moment on, I knew that he was mine until the very end.

The day finally ended, and I waited for my mom to come and pick us up. It had not been a bad day after all. I had just met the most amazing person ever. I waited anxiously to see David the next day. The next morning came and I dressed quickly for school. I felt like a nerd, I was already ready and out the door and waiting in the car impatiently before my sister finished brushing her teeth. I was excited to see David again. When I got there, he was waiting by my classroom next to this cute guy who had a nice smile. His name was Tait. I said hi to both of them and David asked me if I was ready for school, I shrugged my shoulders I never liked school. While we were talking, he noticed I couldn't stop staring at Tait and David started to get jealous or at least I thought he was. Lucky for us, the bell rang and we went to our classroom. I was silently praying that the math teacher had lost our examinations; I knew I had done poorly. Sadly, the teacher had corrected them and decided to pair us up with those who he thought could help us. It turned out to be that Tait was going to be my tutor, I felt rather awkward, I wanted to spend time with David, but Tait was a lot of fun and it made me feel reassuring and comfortable. During that hour, I realized that Tait loved to goof off and have fun.

We were working in pairs trying to solve the exam, or at least we tried to do so, I could not blame Tait, I had ADD and he just loved telling jokes, it was the worst idea my math teacher could had ever had. Eventually he called our names for being too rowdy and we decided to quit goofing off...as much.

David looked at Tait with a glance full of hatred and jealousy, but I preferred to not mention anything. I tried to make him smile but I guess he was frustrated, of course, who would not be with the incredible amount of homework we were already assigned the first day and just for that class! Tait asked me if I wanted help and of course, I didn't want to reject him, he was very good looking. I smiled and said that I would really appreciate his help, he told me we could stay after school and work together in the library. I agreed and gave him a smile. Before the teacher could make a comment about my "new" flirting, the bell rang.

When I took out my schedule, I groaned it was English class. I did not want to go through the horrors of getting asked questions again. David followed me to my English room and he was quiet the whole way. I asked him if he studied for the exam and he just shrugged his shoulders while he looked the other way. When we walked into the room a girl was very enthusiastic to see him, her name was Roxie. She ran to his arms gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug; he seemed to enjoy her hug, because he kissed him back on her cheek. I murmured to myself "what a git" Tait overheard me and told me that they used to date, last year and that she still liked him. I felt embarrassed, Tait had not only overheard my comment but he had also caught me staring at the girl several times with killer eyes.

We sat down and waited for the exams to be handed out. I looked at the test and started immediately, I finished in 15 minutes, I got up and turned in my exam, I looked over at David and he just stared at me blankly. I smiled at him, he tried to smile back, but Roxie caught him and said, "Amor porque no has terminado para eso te fuiste a Canadá" (Honey why are you not done? That is the reason why you went to Canada) I rolled my eyes at her, while David stayed quiet, blushed and tried to finish his exam, I fell asleep the rest of the class, and waited for the bell to ring. I did not want to say, "see you later" to David, I wouldn't be able to enjoy the rest of my day, it would be boring and somber. Luckily, I had classes with Marcus, we talked all through physics and chemistry, I had no idea those classes could be so much fun. Finally, lunchtime came; I was very excited because I would be able to see Francisco's smile.

I was completely shocked when I got to the place where we sat yesterday and chilled during lunch. Roxie was there, it was like this wanting to rip her head off emotion that had overcome me; I think the term is jealousy; she was flirting with him and touching his hair. Tait came in the door, and I started talking to him very exuberantly, then he asked me if I would go with him to the library, and I agreed. While we were there, he said that he could not stand Roxie, I was laughing and I told him I agreed. I did not like the way she was staring at him, Tait eyed me very curiously, he finally found the book he was looking for and we left to go back to our lunch spot. We entered the room with air conditioning, and I saw David's face of "please save me I'm being tortured to death" I looked over at Tait and we started to laugh. That really offended David. He was so mad he refused to talk to me the rest of lunch. I thought that he deserved it; it was really his fault for letting her being all over him.

The bell rang and that meant only two more classes to go before I was to spend an amazing afternoon laughing in the library with Tait. The other two periods were music, which I found very boring, and Spanish, which I majorly disliked. The day droned on without my friends. Finally, the bell rang and I walked outside, to my surprise as soon as I walked outside the door I saw David waving very happily at me. He asked me how my classes were, I said they were hell and he smiled, that melted me. Manuel crept up behind me and I yelled. David's beautiful smile changed into a frown when Tait hugged me. We then walked over to the library and David decided to offer his knowledge of math to finish my homework. I decided to accept both of their help, I really did not want to do my homework. After half an hour or so, the three of us were sitting outside in the hot weather, we got kicked out for laughing to hard. David offered us a bottle of coke and we both accepted so he went to the cafeteria and bought one for us. While I was talking to Tait I noticed that he had pencil shavings in his hair, I remembered that David was sharpening his pencil but I had no idea that he would put it on his hair. I reached out for Tait's hair to take it off, his eyes were glistening in the sun and he reached for my hand and smiled. I smiled back. David's arrival caused a small accident; he tripped over a non-existing object pushing Tait away.

My mom arrived to pick me up and I said goodbye to my friends. I was anxious to go to school the next day, I liked hanging out with my friends, we seemed to have same interests, and I enjoyed laughing with them. Life had become a routine for several weeks. It was finally September, I was very excited because it was going to be 15th and 16th of September in Mexico, their independence day. I had never participated in a celebration of this sort and I was thrilled that I was to spend my vacation with Marcus, Tait and David. There was going to be a party at school and the four of us went to chill and so that they could introduce me to Mexican traditions. I had so much fun with the three of them, nonetheless David seemed to be very cold towards Tait. I tried to be rational and tried to think that it was because we made a great team at games, and him and Marcus really sucked at being partners. Tait decided to ask me out that day, of course I was thrilled that I was going to go out with such a cute guy. When we told our friends we were seeing each other, David was furious. He immediately excused himself from the game we were playing and said that he had to go home. I looked over at him and saw him staring back at me he had the cutest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. I then felt funny, I noticed that my heart was trying to tell me something but I ignored it. Before David left, I saw that Roxie was approaching us to spend time with us and gave David a big hug.

Tait, Marcus and I decided to walk away; we did not want to interrupt David and Roxie. Our date the next day was incredible, I laughed through the whole movie, threw popcorn at him, cracked up jokes and towards the end of the movie, he held my hand. I was beaming on the outside, but on the inside, my heart was telling me that he was not the one.


	2. The Lab Mischiefs

I got home and waited for the weekend to end, I wanted to see my friends. I was actually enjoying being new and going to school. Finally, after having to wait 48 hours it was finally Monday. I was in my classroom and I saw Tait arrive very happily, he came and kissed me. It was barley my third class period when the whole grade knew I was dating, then I had class with David, he was cold towards me. He did not want to talk to me. He tried to work least as possible with me. I felt confused as to why he was acting this mean around me. I thought that it could have been jealousy but I did not give that idea a second thought, he seemed to enjoy his time a lot around Roxie.

In English class it was hell, he tried to make my life hell in that class and in algebra. He did not succeed as much in English as in math. He made me very angry. I decided to play mean tricks on him. In three weeks, we had a lab, and we were assigned together. I was very good at chemistry back then. I knew about reactive, and how to create small explosions. I also had access to most of the items we used in class, so I started to plan a small explosion in a middle school lab. Luckily, our experiment was about reactivity or something related to that. I never paid attention in that class it bored me out a lot. I read the lab and I noticed that it would be a piece of cake, after I did a little bit of research on the lab that we were going to do, I noticed that if I put the chemicals in a certain order they would cause a small explosion. That was great, who would have thought of something so good? Then of course, I was born to create mischief.

I waited, waited, and waited. It was so frustrating having to wait two weekends, my relationship with Tait was blooming I loved being around him, but he was nothing like David. I felt same with David's warm smile. My relationship with David was another matter, he really was a pain in the… class with him was such a big competence, I with my ability in English, was able to get out of taking that course, and was able to have a study hall for whatever I wanted to do. He was jealous, and tried to convince the teacher to make me write reports. I did once or twice, but the teacher was not as good so she gave up having to "try" to correct me.

Although there was his best class, it was algebra, ugh, he made the teacher have tutoring with him once a week, and give me extra homework. Thank god for my two-hour study hall period of English. He assigned me so much homework I barely had time to take a power nap. I would have my regular homework, which was around 30 math problems, and on top of that, I had to do another 30 math problems from one day to the next. David was not helping very much either. He made most of my classes miserable; Physics was always a competence to see who got to practice problems on the board. Poor professor, once we rushed up to the whiteboard we knocked his papers of his desk and we knocked him on the floor. Big time oops!

Finally, the week before of the experiment had arrived, I was David's partner as I had planned, all I needed, was the chemicals mixed in the wrong order, and to be sure I was out of that room so that nobody suspected it was me. The only thing I was not counting on was that I was going to have the lab teacher watching my every move.

About a week ago, I had broken one of the beakers, of course that happened for two reasons. One I was the biggest klutz on earth possible and two I was arguing with David and I did not notice that the beaker was hot, so it slipped my hand and cut it. My hand started to bleed but I did not say anything about the piece of glass I had through my hand and the lab teacher came o see what mess I had created that week. She saw my hand bleeding and immediately started to yell at my carelessness, I was furious at David it was his fault I dropped the beaker. David asked the lab teacher for permission to take me to the nurses' office she agreed but kept on yelling at me on the way out. While I was waiting for the doctor to arrive to look at my hand David took my hand and gently started to remove the big glass splinters. I did not want to cry in front of him because I felt ashamed and instead kicked him. He said "Para que fue eso?"("What was that for?) I said "me estas lastimando retardo deja mi mano en paz". (You are hurting me moron leave my hand alone) He smiled at me and said he was only trying to help; I did not want to be ungrateful for his help but having his hand upon mine made my heart race. A few minutes after the doctor arrived and examined my hand. He said my skin would heal faster, if I did not use it, I was in trouble; it was my right hand, he gave my hand two stitches and covered it. I thanked the doctor and left the room as soon as we were both out David gave me his lovely smile and asked for my forgiveness, I could not resist his sexy smile but I made him promise he would carry my stuff around. He did not like the idea of being my house cleaner very much but nonetheless he accepted.

When I got back to the lab, the teacher the lab the teacher gave the both of us detention for goofing off in class. She decided that my dentition would be washing all if the lab's instruments. David had to make the situation worse and said that I could not do that because of my stitched hand. The teacher raised her eyebrows and gave me an evil grin. She said I would have detention for a week after my hand cured washing all of the instruments and write on the whiteboard "I will speak for myself." 30 times every day. I looked at David and mouthed to him that I would kill him. The rest of the day passed very slowly lucky for me I wasn't the only one in detention Tait had broken one of the windows with Esteban while they were playing with a ball in the room what a moron I thought but when I asked him the next day why he received detention too he said he knew what the lab teachers´ detention were like and he said they were hell, being all alone, and having to wash the old lab instruments. His other response was that he wanted to spend time with me. I was thrilled my boyfriend got into trouble to be with me how cute of him. I gave him a sincere smile, he hugged me, and Paco walked in he slammed the door purposely to separate us. He looked furious I wonder what idiotic thing he had done now. I decided to ignore him and started to plan with Manuel what we would bring to our week worth of detention. I would bring music and he would buy lunch for us. Little did we know that the only reason that David was furious was that he also got himself in detention but he had two weeks. The bell for class rang and we walked laughing. I was glad it was English time I could use it to finish all the extra math homework I had thanks to David. The day finally ended and I had another wonderful weekend with Tait. The weekend went by so fast I barely even felt it. It was Monday what a dread the start of my detention, they had already removed my stitches and all I needed was therapy.

The day was very boring but I had a hard time getting through the day without stitches. It was like learning how to write again. I could barely control the pencil while I wrote. Anyways the day passed very fast and before I knew it, I was in the lab waiting to receive the keys to the supply room. Finally, the psycho arrived and I started to wash the instruments. Then I felt warm hands on my shoulders and I heard Tait's voice. I turned around and saw his beautiful eyes. He smiled at me and told me lunch was ready. I was glad, I was starving. Right before I was going to take a bite out of my sandwich I saw hands in front of me, I recognized the bracelet, and slowly looked up, to see _my_ smile.


End file.
